Reloj de arena
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Fuyumi fue la primera en enterarse de la relación de Kyouya y Kaoru.


**Reloj de arena**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 _It's a matter of time,_

 _Before we all run out._

 _When I thought he was mine,_

 _She caught him by the mouth._

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Ouran High School Host Club_ pertenecen a **Hatori Bisco** , **Takuya Igarashi** , **Hakusensha** , **LaLa** , **BONES, Animax** y **NTV;** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Fuyumi fue la primera en enterarse de la relación de Kyouya y Kaoru.

* * *

Generalmente, las primeras reglas que se imponen cuando mantienes una relación secreta con uno de tus mejores amigos son: 1) Nunca en _tu_ casa y 2) Asegurarse de que las puertas estén bien cerradas antes de iniciar la faena, pero, por algún motivo, hoy nos olvidamos de ambas.

Estoy tirado de espaldas sobre la cama de Kyouya —cofcofsenpaicofcof—, con mi camisa cubriéndome la cabeza —él la arrojó ahí—, aunque yo hubiera deseado que me tapara otra cosa, ya que todas las mantas están en el suelo, tengo las piernas abiertas y la ropa interior hecha un desastre en las caderas.

Debajo de mi camisa de hilo, me siento expuesto, pero no tanto como Kyouya, supongo, que en una milésima de segundo me ha abandonado, le ha gritado media cantidad de reproches a Fuyumi-san, que corre el peligro de caerse por las escaleras si nadie la sostiene pronto, y se ha puesto su ropa sin errar un solo botón de su camisa, a diferencia de lo que haría yo si encontrara las fuerzas suficientes para moverme, pero, naah, estoy bien aquí.

—¡Kyouya-kun! —me reiría del tono de voz de la mujer, si no fuera por el hecho de que suena herida, como si hubiera pillado a su gato jugando con la bola de estambre de alguien más, eh… uh, _plural_. Y no son de estambre, _please_ —. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Kyouya se aclara la garganta. Imagino la vena palpitando en su sien.

—Creo que uno muy obvio, nee-chan.

Quiero reír. _Quiero reír._ **Quiero reír.**

Las manos de Kyouya aparecen cerca de mi cuello —oh-oh— y me arrancan la camisa de la cabeza para colocarla en mis hombros y ayudarme a meter los brazos en las mangas como si fuera alguna especie de niño de preescolar.

Bueno, técnicamente, en la mansión Hitachiin hay personas que nos visten todo el tiempo: sastres, modistas, sirvientas, nuestra madre, a veces la abuela, así que no me quejo. Después de todo, éste es el único hombre que tiene _permiso_ de desvestirme, puede vestirme también.

Fuyumi, detrás de él, se pone roja y finge mirar en otra dirección. Oh, los Ootori son tan lindos cuando están avergonzados.

— _Agradecería un poco de ayuda aquí,_ _Kaoru_ —sisea Kyouya en mi oído, luego, se inclina para recoger mis pantalones. Sonrío cuando me los coloca en las manos con brusquedad.

—Creo que estás haciendo un trabajo fabuloso sin ayuda de nadie —digo y Fuyumi pone los ojos en blanco, suspira, haciendo mucho ruido, y baja los peldaños hacia la sala de estar en la habitación de Kyouya, que aprovecha la repentina soledad para fulminarme con la mirada.

Me estremezco, pero no dura mucho, luego, lo beso y eso calma su furia. Un poco, sólo un poco. Luego, me mira como si hubiera pateado a su poodle. Se inclina para besarme la sien y susurra en mi oído:

—No tientes a la suerte más de lo que ya lo has hecho, _mi vida_.

Sonrío. Me levanto y coloco mis pantalones en su sitio. Satisfecho, me abandona para atender la histeria de su hermana, que parece a punto de arrancarse el cabello… justo como Hikaru casi hizo cuando se enteró.

Me tomó mi tiempo antes de acompañarlos. Mientras desciendo los peldaños de la escalera, Fuyumi-san me observa como si fuera una especie de reptil gigante al que deseara dispararle en la cabeza con una escopeta.

Los tres nos sentamos. Kyouya y yo en un sillón y ella delante de nosotros.

—Explíquense —ordena y es en éste momento que me queda completamente claro que ella en verdad es una Ootori, a pesar de la amabilidad que blande habitualmente.

Intercambiamos una mirada y Kyouya comienza a hablar. Le explica lo mucho que nos queremos, que deseamos estar juntos, pero su familia nunca lo permitirá, así que por eso nos vemos a escondidas. Le dice que cometimos un error, porque nunca planeamos profanar la santidad de la mansión Ootori y pide disculpas. Yo también lo hago, porque su expresión me dice a gritos que está pensando en apuñalarme apenas su hermana se marche de la habitación —¿con qué? No sé, pero descubrí que éste hombre es capaz de volverse la persona más creativa del mundo cuando se trata de mí—.

Fuyumi-san inclina la cabeza. Ahora me doy cuenta de que luce verdaderamente perturbada. Me hace sentir incómodo: siempre estuve preparado para una situación como ésta —¿cómo no estarlo, saliendo con Ootori Kyouya?—, pero había imaginado un escenario con Yuuichi o Akito, no con Fuyumi, quizá porque, hasta este momento, la consideré el eslabón más débil de la familia. Me doy cuenta de que ese fue un error muy estúpido.

—Kyouya —dice por fin y no pasamos por alto el hecho de que ha omitido toda clase de honoríficos—, esto tiene que terminar —ah, sí, yo sabía que en cuanto lo supieran dirían algo tan horrendo como eso, por eso me preparé lo mejor que pude para este momento, pero igual duele. Evito mirarla a la cara lo menos posible, pero no sirve como anestésico—. Si padre se entera… dios, no _quiero_ pensar en lo que hará.

Kyouya frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos.

—¿Eso significa que no le dirás? —su voz no sonó esperanzada, aunque sé que lo está.

Fuyumi-san cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero estar en medio de esto, Kyouya- _kun_ , es una situación _grave._

—Por supuesto.

Fuyumi-san se pone de pie; hacemos lo mismo. Se acerca a nosotros y coloca una mano en nuestros hombros. Ya no parece sentir repudio por lo que vio. O, si lo hace, lo oculta muy bien.

Sonríe.

Y es la sonrisa más triste que he visto en mi vida.

—Me alegra y entristece que se encontraran el uno al otro —dice antes de marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se cierra —la vi poner el seguro—, veo a Kyouya y sonrío. Él permanece inexpresivo.

Volvemos a la cama, nos abrazamos y, cuando entiendo el significado de las palabras de Fuyumi-san, me pongo a llorar.


End file.
